


the garden

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, hades wins best hubby award, low-key brought tears to my eyes writing this lol, persephone feeling a lil insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Persephone’s mother always told her to treat her body like a garden.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	the garden

**Author's Note:**

> watching "this is us" got me hella sentimental, and i wanted to write something in persephone's perspective that focused on her vulnerabilities and insecurities after her first pregnancy. the title and idea was inspired by the song "garden" by SZA 🌿💗
> 
> all lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe.

Persephone’s mother always told her to treat her body like a garden.

As a child, Persephone didn’t really understand the importance of that statement, the only answer to her confusion being an endearing smile and chide of “One day you’ll know what I mean, my dear girl.”

She didn’t know how relevant her mother’s words were until she gave birth to a daughter of her very own.

Macaria, her little sunshine girl, was born at six pounds and eight ounces on a bright spring afternoon. She was the apple of her mother’s eye immediately after Persephone first held her in her arms, wrapping her little purple hand around Persephone’s pink finger. Hades stood right by her through the whole birth, giving their daughter the biggest smile Persephone had ever seen bloom on his face. Demeter allowed Persephone to stay in the Underworld with Hades during her pregnancy in exchange for being able to be in there with her during the delivery. She looked at her daughter and son-in-law (although still a hard relationship to swallow) with a fond look in her eyes, before walking over to Persephone and reaching for her hand.

“Persephone, although you now have a little one to take care of, always remember to take care of yourself. Your body is, after all, your most precious garden.” She smiled down at her new granddaughter before looking up at Hades, “You take care of yourself, too. She’s going to need you to be strong for her these next few months.” Hades glanced up to meet her gaze with a stern and silent nod before he looked back down at his daughter, not wanting to miss one second of her beauty.

Now, as Persephone entered her six month postpartum, her mother’s words couldn’t be anymore true.

In the first four months after giving birth, Persephone felt like her inner garden was on fire; her feet and back ached at all hours of the day, her joints were swollen almost every morning, and her breasts were sore from the constant nursing of Macaria. Fatigue plagued her body endlessly, often opting to hold and nurse her daughter in their bed, not wanting to use any of her limited strength unless she needed to. Despite all the pain, seeing her daughter’s angelic little face light up as she looked up at her mama was all worth it, as Persephone was working hard to plant, nourish, and grow the seeds of her new motherly garden.

Hades was forever patient with her, being there for her every step of the way throughout all her aches and pains. He massaged her back when it ached, rubbed cocoa butter on the dark stretch marks of her stomach and thighs, and covered her breasts with the tree sap given to her by her mother as a remedy for the unruly swelling of her breasts. He bathed her everyday the first two months after she gave birth, carrying her to and from the tub when her legs felt too weak to stand on their own. Persephone appreciated every little thing he did for her the past six months, and even more for what he did for Macaria, rocking her to sleep, changing her diapers, and feeding her when her mama needed rest. She would never get tired of the way her heart just about burst when she would see their little pomegranate perched on top of her baba’s chest, Hades rubbing his daughter’s back softly with his big blue hand.

Although Hades was every bit the father Persephone believed he would be, she couldn’t help but notice a shift in their relationship. Hades took care of her, helping her root out all the weeds of her garden, but she missed the heated kisses he would give her or the gentle caresses he used to trail over her body. All he had given her over the past six months were simple pecks on the lips and brief hand holds. Hades’ lack of passionate affection caused doubt to swirl in Persephone’s gut, already fearing that her husband had lost interest in her.

Persephone frowned as she looked at her naked body in the full length mirror of their bathroom. She had finally regained the strength to bathe herself, having Hades give their daughter a bottle before putting her to bed. She enjoyed this time to herself, but as soon as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she toweled herself dry, the insecurities she was trying so hard to keep away were seeping back into her mind.

Although she had lost most of the weight she put on during her pregnancy, the bold stretch marks on her hips and abdomen remained, no matter how much cocoa butter she rubbed on them. She was used to stretch marks before she got pregnant, but the multitude in which they bloomed on her body during and after pregnancy almost brought tears to her eyes. She didn’t feel like herself, like the garden she was tending to was only wilting as it continued to receive insufficient treatment. She looked at the cellulite at the back of her thighs and groaned, hot tears now formally spilling from her cheeks as she quickly wiped them away before Hades came back.

Taking in her appearance, Persephone could understand why Hades wasn’t interested in touching her. The tears she tried to wipe away fell freely now as she imagined the disgust Hades must feel at her appearance.

Her garden was falling apart.

She toweled herself off before hearing the bedroom door open, Hades falling into their bed with a soft _whoosh._ She could hear him letting out a sigh as he stretched, and Persephone saw her window of opportunity.

She quickly put on an old t-shirt she stole from Hades years ago and some of her maternity underwear, opting out of the postpartum girdle she’d been wearing the past few weeks. Tonight, she was on a mission.

She opened the door of their bathroom and tiptoed over to their bed, Hades’ arm covering his eyes allowing her to sneak up on him. She got on his side of the bed and sat on his lap, straddling his waist and smirking at the exasperated look on her husband’s face as she moved his arm away from his face. “Persephone, wh-“ was all he could get out before she leaned down to deliver a deep kiss to his lips, cupping both sides of his face so he couldn’t pull away.

Hades’ responded immediately to the kiss, gently placing his hands on her waist and the small of her back, his tongue making his way into her mouth as his hands trailed underneath her shirt.

Persephone moaned against his mouth, mewling as he began to trail light kisses down her neck and rubbed circles into her hips underneath her shirt. This, she realized, is what she’s been missing all along, her skin coming back to life under his electrifying touch.

As fast as his touches came they left just as quickly as Hades pulled back, taking his hands off of her with a shaky breath. Persephone frowned, perhaps the deepest frown she’s ever given him. “Hades, why won’t you touch me?” She asked, her voice threatening to break as she felt the tears coming back. She looked down at him, seeing the most heartbroken expression on his face. _“_ Am I not what you want anymore?” Her words broke her own heart, seeing Hades’ brows furrow as he remained silent for a while as if gathering his thoughts.

His silence was telling enough, the voice in the back of her head taunting her with an “ _I told you so”._ She didn’t even want to wait for his response, moving to get off of him, weakly spitting out, “It’s fine, I’ll just go sleep in the guest room.” Before she could fully get off of him she felt herself spin in midair as Hades flipped them around so he was on top, bracing both of his hands on either side of her head. The look he gave her was intense, crimson eyes seeping into her very soul, causing her to shiver.

“Persephone,” he began, not once taking his eyes of off her, “I don’t want you thinking for one second that I don’t want you.” His words came out with such conviction as he dipped down to kiss her, trying to channel all his devotion into the gentle touch of his lips on hers before pulling away. “I’ll always want you, my love. I always have and I always will. You never have to worry about that with me.”

His words brought more tears to her eyes, muttering out an “ _I’m sorry”_ before Hades got off of her and pulled her into his lap, cradling her head against his chest and sitting cross legged so her legs draped over him. He rocked her back and forth, running a hand through her hair. “Don’t be sorry, baby. What would make you think that I didn’t want you?” He asked, pressing tiny kisses to her forehead.

Persephone peeled away to look up at him, big eyes filled with tears that he began to wipe away with the pad of his thumb. “It’s just... ever since I gave birth you haven’t touched me like you used to. It’s like you’re not interested in me, or attracted to me anymore. I just thought I wasn’t appealing to you, or you just got tired of me,” she said sadly, feeling Hades pull her in closer to his chest, “I know I don’t look like my best right now, but I’m working on it. I just feel like you’re disgusted with the way I look.” Persephone looked up to see Hades’ eyes full of fire, yelping as she was turned in his lap so her body was facing his, legs wrapping instinctively around his waist.

“Sweetness, I could _never_ get tired of you. I’ve been attracted to you since the second I saw you, and I apologize if my actions as of late haven’t been reflecting that fact. It’s just...” he paused, as if trying to collect his words, “when I kiss you or touch you, I never want to stop kissing and touching you. You drive me crazy, Persephone. I miss the feeling of your body so much. But I know it would be selfish of me to put my desires before your own, and I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, his hand cradling her face, “you need all the strength you can get for Macaria, and I don’t want to get in the way of that with my own needs. So I thought it would be best if I keep my kisses and touches to a minimum so I could control myself.” His tone was genuine, causing Persephone to cry even harder at how amazingly selfless her husband was.

He was what she needed to properly take care of her garden. And tonight she was going to show him how much she appreciated his gentle tending.

Persephone wiped away her tears before she attacked her husband with kisses on every inch of his face, laughing as he pulled her back so she was laying on him. “So, even with the maternity diaper and all, you still wanted me?” A smile tugged at her lips as she thought of her husband trying to contain his want as she waddled around their house in the oversized garment. She leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips, rolling her hips against his as she smirked at the groan she was rewarded with.

“Sweetness, that diaper was the sexiest part of it all. I could barely contain myself.” He said with a smirk, hands now reaching confidently under her shirt and gripping her waist to control the pace of her hips.

“Well,” she began, sitting up to take off her shirt, loving the way his eyes immediately went to her naked breasts, “I ditched the diaper, so you’ll just have to make do with this _sexy_ underwear.” She squealed as he pulled the side of her underwear away from her waist before releasing it, the elastic hitting the side of her hip with a small slap. She grew more assertive in her grinding now, feeling his erection forming underneath his boxers. “You look absolutely exquisite in it, but I think it would look better on our floor,” he said with a cheeky grin, turning them over so he was on top again and reaching down to give her a hard kiss.

Hades wasn’t holding back his desires anymore, keeping one arm braced above her head as he delved to kiss and suck on her neck as his other arm grabbed the back of her thigh, bringing it up to his waist and grinding against her entrance through her underwear. Persephone let out a strangled moan, hands running through his hair as he kissed down to her sternum. He hesitated as he reached her breasts, still aware at how painful they would get from nursing, but the gentle squeeze Persephone gave as she took his hand to place on top of her breast was all the assurance he needed. She was even more sensitive now, arching her back as he tugged her nipple between his knuckles. His mouth landed onto her other nipple, giving gentle sucks as his other hand began to knead.

Persephone simpered under his touch, her body coming alive as he made his way down to her stomach, leaving gentle kisses along the stretch marks of her abdomen. Persephone began to grow self-conscious the closer he got to her core, stripping her of her underwear and depositing them onto the floor with a smug smile sent her way.

Hades attempted to open her legs but Persephone kept them shut, meeting his concerned expression with an embarrassed blush. “Sweetness, did I go too far?” He asked, kicking himself for making her uncomfortable. Persephone quickly shook her head. “No, it’s just been a while since we’ve done this. It may not look the best right now,” she said sheepishly, opening her legs a little wider to give him access.

He looked at her core as if it was the most beautiful thing he’s laid eyes on, spreading her wider so his head rested between her legs. He gave her entrance a tentative lick, loving the breathy sign that escaped her lips. “Nonsense, sweetheart. You look absolutely _divine,”_ he cooed, before wrapping his arms around her thighs and feasting on her core. She was like sweet honey on his lips, and he began to lap at her like a starved man. Persephone whined louder, one hand fisting his hair while the other fisted the sheets beneath her. She cried out as he stuck his tongue inside her, nose resting on the soft pink curls of her sex as he began to fuck her with his tongue, back arching as she rode his mouth.

“ _Hades_!” Persephone tightened her legs around his head as he sucked on her clit, easing a single thick finger into her as a replacement for his tongue. He pumped fast, looking up at Persephone and watching as her back arched farther away from the mattress.

Persephone felt like she was floating on a cloud, her body _aching_ for more of his touches as he eased another finger into her. He rose back up to give her a deep kiss, working three of his fingers inside her while he thumbed her clit, eliciting a deep cry from Persephone as she rolled her hips against his hand.

Hades was looking down at her as if she was the most fragile think in the world, but also like he wanted to eat her whole. He grinned as he began to hit her sweet spot, enjoying the way she cried out, “Fates, _yes!”_

Persephone entire body was on fire now for an entirely different reason, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck and forcing him down into a bruising kiss, whining as the kisses and bites he littered on her neck stayed in tandem with the well-timed thrust of his fingers. She knew she was close, her eyes beginning to see stars as he brought her closer to her finish.

One more thrust of his fingers was all she needed to fall over the edge, head tipped back as she came with a cry of her husband’s name on her lips, clinging onto his head that rested against her chest. When she finally came down from her high she was met with the friction of Hades’ clothed erection against her bare sex, spreading her legs and bending them so her knees rested against his ribs.

She felt so powerful like this. The seeds of her garden were now taking their roots and flowering with each invigorating touch from Hades, and in that moment realized she would never stop blossoming for him.

His thrusts against her entrance were relentless now, his grunts against her neck growing louder as he felt her wetness against his boxers. Persephone carded a hand through his hair, grinding up to meet him and thrilling as she was rewarded with a shaky groan. “Hades, please,” was all she needed to say before he quickly reached over into the nightstand, rummaging around before he found the lone condom he left in there (they didn’t want another baby just yet) while he kicked his boxers off, Persephone reaching down to stroke his now freed arousal. Her slow strokes were met with a groan as Hades buried his head in her shoulder, cock grinding against her entrance as its head flirted with her sex.

Persephone marveled at him as she watched him hurriedly put on the condom and brace both hands against their headboard, settling further into her legs as he aligned himself with her core. She could tell he was fighting against his own self-control, but still looked down to ask, “Are you sure?”

She reached up to cup his face, responding with an assured “ _yes”_ before he slowly eased forward, letting out a moan as he was met with intoxicating wet heat. Persephone let out a groan as he slid into her, forgetting how good she felt around him as he eased in inch by inch, letting out twin moans as he reached the hilt. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, silently pleased that she was still able to get this reaction out of him. Hades began to thrust tentatively, settling on a slow thrust that ended with a deep grind against her hips, Persephone’s head tipping back at the feeling. She watched him, her husband, love of her eternal life the father of her child, as his face turned to one of complete pleasure as he moved faster within her, taking one of his hands off the headboard to rest on the back of her thigh.

She could see the tiny ounces of restraint in his eyes, and she knew he was holding back his roughness to prevent from hurting her. She smiled as she pulled his upper half back down so his elbow rested by her head, wrapping her arms around his neck as his pace quickened but his thrusts remained gentle. She bit on the lobe of his ear as she whispered, “Harder, baby.”

Hades groaned, gripping her thigh tighter and pulling back before thrusting in harder, pleased with Persephone’s little sighs turning into moans as he began a brutal pace inside of her. He grew more fearless with his thrusts the harder he got, nails digging into her thigh as he pulled her into a bruising kiss, groaning into her mouth as she tightened around him.

She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer as his thrusts got rougher, no longer holding himself back as he rutted into her like a man starved for too long, a deep whine of “ _Persephone”_ falling from his lips as she continued to tighten around his length.

Persephone continued to give him gentle encouragements as he grew faster. “That’s it, my love. You feel so good.” Her words were accentuated with a scream as he hit the sensitive spot inside of her, coming around him for a second time that night.

Hades was completely wild now, his thrusts growing erratic as he desperately tried to hold off finishing before Persephone came back down from her high. A few more ragged thrusts and Persephone’s words of encouragement were all he needed before he stilled inside of her, groaning into the crook of her neck as he came. He stayed seated within her for a few moments before he pulled out, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead before getting up to discard the condom into their bathroom trash.

Persephone stretched out on their huge bed when he left, the tension in her joints no longer a problem as she let out a happy sigh before reaching down to put her underwear back on. She turned to see Hades smirking at her before he climbing into bed, pulling her to lay against his chest. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and a thigh over his waist, perfectly content with their coupling.

“If I had known the effect this underwear has on you, I would’ve wore it weeks ago,” she said with a chuckle, his chest rumbling under her with laughter of his own. He brought her chin up to give her a gentle kiss, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering as if it was their first kiss all over again. “You really know how to get me hot and bothered.” He responded with another chuckle, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

_I could stay like this forever,_ she thought, her eyes getting droopy as she listened to the rhythm of his heart, its soft lullaby lulling her to sleep. She was only asleep for a few moments before she heard their daughter’s shrill cry from her nursery.

Persephone, way too tired to even think about getting up, looked up at him with big eyes, “You know, I think it’s your turn to change Macaria”. Hades gave her a sly look as he knew that wasn’t true, but got up anyways, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand that was resting on his heart before going to tend to their daughter. Persephone cuddled up into the sheets in a state of bliss as the impending lulls of sleep overcame her.

If Persephone was a garden, Hades was the gardener. He tended to her every need, planting her seeds firmly into the ground to ensure they blossomed into something strong and forever beautiful. Her husband gave her life, and she was so happy to now be parents of a life they created completely on their own. Macaria was their biggest achievement, the product of a garden that threatened to never stop blooming.

Persephone smiled as she thought of how she finally understood the words her mother gave her all those years ago before drifting peacefully off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't experienced pregnancy firsthand but i tried to stay as accurate as possible with all the feels and stages post-pregnancy, so feedback is much appreciated! my heart goes out to all the strong mamas out there :') 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
